A number of media formats are available for storing and distributing media content such as video, games, pictures, music, and so on. For example, movie content can be purchased or rented on a digital video disc commonly referred to as a DVD. Newer media formats are now offered with a higher quality of presentation such as high definition or HD DVDs, and Blu-ray DVDs. Music and games are commonly distributed in compact discs or CDs and DVDs at retail stores. Some consumers can choose to purchase media content over a communication medium (e.g., Internet Protocol TV, satellite TV or cable TV video on demand downloads to set-top boxes; iTunes™ to computers, Apple TV™ units and/or iPods™, etc.).
Media content such as described above can be recorded in some instances in computing devices such as laptops, set top boxes, portable media players, entertainment systems of automobiles, and so on.